


be my baby (i'll look after you)

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fond louis, i don't know what i'm doing but there's fluff and pregnant harry so really what more do you need?, i've become mpreg trash we all become the person we never wanted to be it's fine, idek the other boys may appear later idek what i'm doing with this, overly emotional harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry puts a hand over his stomach instinctively as he looks down at it, searching for a clue that there’s something there, and holy shit, he’s growing a life.  The thought makes butterflies take flight in his tummy as he grins to himself.  This is real.  This is really real.</p><p>Or, fluffy little mpreg drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have become pregnant Harry trash, and I'm finally accepting that this is the way I am and caved and wrote fic. I originally posted this on tumblr, but now I think it's finally long enough that I should put it in one cohesive place. There's not really any sort of order...just bits and pieces as they come to me, lmao.
> 
> Thanks to Kate and Ainsley, who are always willing to listen to me talk about what I'm trying to do with this verse and how cute pregnant Harry is. Free me (and them for putting up with me).

These are the longest three minutes of Harry’s life, and that’s saying something, considering the three minutes before he steps on stage go by pretty agonizingly slowly.  This is nothing compared to that.  He’s pretty sure in this time, another ice age could happen.

He’s been feeling pretty _off_ for the last few days, and he’s had his suspicions that he might be pregnant, but he’s kept them to himself, not wanting to rile Louis up over nothing.  He hasn’t been able to stop thinking of it, though, so when Louis left this afternoon, he headed to the shops to pick up a test.  He chews at his thumbnail as he looks hopelessly at the stick on the counter, knowing no result will show yet.

He looks at his watch again, foot tapping against the cold tile floor nervously.  He doesn’t know if he’s more nervous for the result to be positive or negative, but he’s just all around nervous and jittery and Louis isn’t even  _home_ –he’s out to lunch with Liam and if this test doesn’t give him an answer soon, Harry is going to bite off his own arm.

The thought of having a baby with Louis is absolutely _terrifying_ , but something has never felt so right as he thinks of their younger, lovestruck selves shamelessly telling Barbara Walters they wanted kids even as young as they were.  It’s just now that the moment might be here, the prospect of having another life to look after is daunting.  He swallows down the fear because he knows that the excitement will soon take over if they really are having a baby.

Harry takes a deep breath before looking down at the test.  Two lines.  He’s pregnant.

He can’t help the grin that seeps over his face, as he lets out a strangled, “oh my god,” covering his mouth with his hand.  His hands start shaking slightly as he imagines a little Tomlinson running around the house in a few months, pieces of he and Louis melded together, and god, there are tears forming in his eyes and he couldn’t be happier.  

He puts a hand over his stomach instinctively as he looks down at it, searching for a clue that there’s something there, and holy _shit_ , he’s growing a _life_.  The thought makes butterflies take flight in his tummy as he grins to himself.  This is real.  This is really real.

Harry pulls himself together and takes out his phone to snap a picture of the test.  He never meant to tell Louis in a way this impersonal, but he can’t fucking  _wait_ and he sends the picture to Louis accompanied by a text reading, “I took a pregnancy test… .x”

Harry stares at his phone, waiting for the three telltale dots that Louis is typing.  He leaves the bathroom and moves to the couch, eyes trained on his phone while he waits for his husband’s response.  “C’mon, Louis,” he says absently, hoping that he hasn’t done something wrong by just sending a photo.  He knows Louis is constantly checking his phone to the point where he sometimes has to pry it out of his hands, so he’s sure he’s seen it.

When he doesn’t receive a response for fifteen minutes, the happiness he felt has worn off, and Harry decides to make himself a cuppa to calm his nerves instead.  Harry heads into the kitchen with the text still open as he pulls out the kettle and puts it on the stove.  He finally decides to lock his phone since it’s just upping his anxiety, and when he does, he hears a noise.

The door bursts open, and when he turns Louis is standing in front of him with a mile wide grin on his face, hair messily falling into his face.  “Lou?” Harry says with quirked brows.  “Where’s Liam?  Thought you were out to lunch?”

“My baby is having a baby!” Louis yells, slamming the door behind him before running over to give Harry a hug and a soft kiss.  “Nothing’s more important than that.”

Harry giggles as he kisses Louis again, all nervousness melting away easily.  “You’re excited then?  Had me bloody scared when you didn’t reply.”

“Oh, god, baby, sorry,” he answers, brushing curls away from Harry’s face.  “I read it and was so excited I left immediately.  Didn’t even give Liam an explanation, if I’m honest, just threw down my napkin and left.  Think I owe the poor bastard an explanation.”  He laughs and Harry joins in, pressing his forehead against Louis’.

“You probably do, yeah.”  Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ lips, feeling him grin.  “Love you, Boo.” 

“Love you, Hazza.”  He shifts his hand to Harry’s still flat stomach, and Harry feels his heart grow three sizes.  “And baby, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry, louis, a bump, and a cat.

“I’m back, baby,” Louis calls as he steps into the house, carrying a grocery bag with several containers of strawberries.  Harry had sent him on a cravings run, telling Louis he was going to _die_ if he didn’t have strawberries and that the baby _needed_ them immediately.  And of course Louis can’t say no to a pouty Harry with a cute little six-month-baby bump poking out of the now too-small shirts he refuses to stop wearing.

(“The baby _needs_ them, Lou,” Harry had said, rubbing a hand over his bump.  “She’s kicking like crazy.  Which is obviously her way of telling me that she needs strawberries.”

Louis had laughed, and there came Harry’s adorable pout.  “Are you sure that’s what she’s saying, love?” Louis asked, placing his hand next to Harry’s and feeling a tiny _thump_ against his palm.

Harry had rolled his eyes with a light shake of his head.  “She’s in me, isn’t she?  I think I know what she means by now.  It’s been a good six months.”

And, well.  Louis couldn’t argue with that. 

“Alright, you got me there.  I’ll be right back, yeah?”

“Thank you, babe,” Harry had said happily, patting his belly proudly before whispering to it, “already got Papa wrapped around your finger, little love.  Me, too, though, angel.”

Louis can’t say no to that.  He never can.)

“Baby,” Louis repeats, pulling the containers out and placing them on the counter.

It’s silent.  He notices Cinnamon Sugar, the fluffy little kitten they got a few months ago, right around the time they found out Harry was pregnant, isn’t sitting at her scratching post or asleep in her bed, so he knows Harry must’ve taken her for a cuddle.  He makes his way up the stairs, calling out a soft, “Haz?”

When he reaches their bedroom, he sees he’s right about Harry taking Cinnamon to snuggle.  Harry’s asleep with his head resting against the headboard, hair in a bun with curls escaping.  His shirt’s riding up over his bump, and Cinnamon is lying right smack dab in the middle of Harry’s belly, curled up in a ball.  He’s got his hand gently resting on the kitten’s back, and Louis watches as the kitten rises and falls gently with Harry’s every breath.  He could die with how precious and perfect this is.

Harry’s always been beautiful – so unfairly beautiful – but now that he’s pregnant it’s something else entirely.  Even when he’s _asleep_ , he’s still so glowy and pure and soft, and Louis pulls his phone out to take a picture of the scene in front of him.  The click of the camera goes off, and Harry’s always been a light sleeper, even more so now.  He blinks awake, looking more adorable than he has any right to, and smiles at the sight of Louis.  “Hi,” he says, and his voice is deep with sleep.

“Hey, love.  Got the berries you wanted.”

Harry yawns, scritching Cinnamon’s head and letting out a laugh when she stretches out across his tummy.  “Thank you.  ‘M sorry ‘ve been annoying with cravings lately.  Feel like I’m gonna die or summat if I don’t get whatever it is.”

“You haven’t been,” Louis assures, giving Cinnamon a gentle pet and smiling when she lets out the tiniest meow.  “Do you want me to get you some?”  He points to the kitten, purring happily at Harry’s touch.  “I don’t think Cinnamon’s gonna move anytime soon.”

Harry chuckles, reaching one hand up to adjust his bun.  “If you could get me some, that’d be amazing.”

Louis stands up, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.  He takes a second to look at how beautiful his husband looks, still sleepy soft and pliant, finally comfy and not complaining of any pregnancy aches and pains, looking like an angel.  “Be right back.”

“Wait, Lou,” Harry says just as he turns to leave, and Louis turns around with eyebrows raised.  “Y’know how we’ve got a bun in the oven?”  Louis nods.  Harry points to his belly where Cinnamon is.  “Think it’s a Cinnamon bun now, innit?”  The grin that comes over his face proves he’s so pleased with himself, teeth sinking into his pink lip to hold back the laughter.

Louis rolls his eyes, but he feels laughter bubble up within him, making him grin even more when he hears Harry join in.  “I hope our daughter doesn’t get your terrible sense of humor.”

“You hope she does.”

Louis grins.  “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry nests, louis worries.

Harry digs his hand into the small of his back and lets out a deep breath as he sinks down onto the couch.  Rearranging the living room at eight months pregnant probably wasn’t his smartest choice, considering his back is aching considerably more than it was, and aside from that, it’s not easy to move furniture when you’ve got a football sized bump in your way.  “Calm down, angel, please,” he says, putting his hand right where his daughter is kicking.  She hasn’t stopped all day, and Harry doesn’t like to complain, likes to savor every moment of the miracle of life, but today he can’t take it.  “Please chill out.”

He flops his head onto the back of the couch and lets out a breath.  Definitely not his best idea, but at least the living room looks nicer now, and once the furniture was moved to his liking, he took it upon himself to do all the laundry, so at least that’s clean.  Nesting, he’s learned, is a very real thing.  He rubs soothing circles on his stomach, humming a soft melody and smiling when Cinnamon comes to his feet.  He’d moved her scratching post, and she seemed to be looking for it before ultimately giving up and coming over to him instead.  He’d get up to get it for her, but he just doesn’t want to since moving hasn’t been the easiest lately.  “Can’t bend down to pick you up, love,” he says to the cat with a shrug, like she knows what he’s saying. 

She lets out a meow and backs up a little before jumping onto the couch herself, looking none too impressed.  Harry draws his knuckles over her soft fur in apology, and she seems to accept it, burrowing into his side.  It’s only a few moments later Harry hears the door open.  “Hi, Lou,” he calls, feeling the baby give a slightly harder kick at the sound of his voice, and he just sighs.

“Hey, Hazza,” Louis replies, and Harry can hear the smile in his voice before he sees it.  “How was – what the fuck?  Did you do this on your own?”  Harry nods with a shrug.  “Harry!  You know you shouldn’t be moving the god damn furniture around when you’re in the state you’re in!”

“The state I’m in?” he counters with an eyebrow raised.  “I’m pregnant, not incapable.  It’s not that I _can’t_ do things by myself.  I need help sometimes, but I didn’t need help with this.”

Louis sighs gently, shaking his head at his word choice, and Harry has no fight in him to be mad or even slightly annoyed.  “No, I know, but, love.  I just don’t want you to hurt yourself, yeah?  Are you alright?  Why did you do this?  Harry, oh.”

Harry shifts with a shrug.  “Nesting is an actual thing.  Like, I thought that was just something they talked about in those pregnancy books, but...it is very real.  I needed to change the place around or summat.  Did the laundry, too.  The living room looks better now, doesn’t it?”

Louis looks around, mulling it over.  “I guess, yeah, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself or our baby.  Call me next time you want to move the furniture.  For Christ’s sake, call Niall.  He definitely owes us manual labor after all the shit we put up with over the years.”  Harry lets out a giggle.  “I know I worry too much.  Soz.”

“’S nice to know you care, babe,” Harry tells Louis with a laugh.  “Even if you’re overdramatic.”

Louis holds his hand to his chest in mock offense before falling to the couch and pulling Cinnamon onto his lap.  “You sure you’re alright?”  Harry feels the baby kick a little harder now that Louis is in closer proximity.  She always knows when Louis is there.

“’M fine, promise.  My back hurts a bit but when doesn’t it?  Nothing to worry about, yeah?”

“Can I get you anything?” Louis asks, planting a kiss on Harry’s temple.  “Anything to make the pain better?”

“A cuppa and a foot rub would be nice, but right now, a cuddle, please?” Harry asks in a small tone, feeling like it’s a silly request.  He knows Louis never minds, but he still feels so needy sometimes.

“I’ll never turn down a cuddle,” Louis tells him, putting his arm around Harry’s shoulder.  “The little bug awake?”

He nods.  “She knows when you’re here,” Harry says, closing his eyes as he leans his head on Louis’ shoulder, burying his face in his neck. 

“Hey, little love,” Louis says as slides his hand onto Harry’s belly, and he feels the baby kick a few times at Louis’ hand before calming down.  “Were you givin’ Daddy trouble today?” 

“You got her to stop,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ skin, letting out a breath of relief.  “She’s been going crazy all day.”

“She was trying to tell her Daddy not to overdo it and that the furniture was fine where it was.”

Harry rolls his eyes before placing his hand on top of Louis’.  “Shut up,” he laughs, and Cinnamon jumps off Louis’ lap, clearly not impressed with the noise, trotting off to her bed.  “’M tired after all that.  I changed this whole house around today while you sat your ass in a plushy studio.”

Louis giggles, pressing a kiss into Harry’s curls.  “Go to sleep, Hazza.”

“Love you, babe,” Harry tells him, able to ignore the pain in his back when he’s got a Louis there to make the world seem a little easier and a calm baby in his tummy.

“Love you, baby.”  Louis rubs a hand over Harry’s bump.  “And this baby, too.”

Harry falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry has a craving. louis will do anything for his boy.

When Harry wakes up, he sees that it’s just past 3AM.  The baby’s calm, finally letting him get some sleep, and as much as he doesn’t want to move, he has to pee and knows that’ll probably wake her up.  He gets out of bed as best he can, trying not to jostle Louis and wake him up .  Louis is a pretty heavy sleeper, anyway, but he never wants to disturb him.

He manages to get up, holding a hand to his stomach and letting out a sigh when the baby starts to kick against his hand.  The relief was nice while it lasted.  He hears a little snort from Louis, and he turns to look at him, looking so soft and sweet in the moonlight glow.  Harry pads to the bathroom, and when he returns to the bedroom, he holds one hand to his back and the other to his belly before sitting back down on the bed.

“Mm, y’alright, love?” Louis mumbles, sleepily putting his hand onto Harry’s tummy.

“’M fine,” Harry assures with a slight wince as he tries to get comfortable.  “Just go back to sleep, yeah?”  He leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ forehead, smiling when he sees Louis’ mouth turn into a grin.

It takes Harry a few more moments to get comfortable, baby clearly not happy she was woken up, but he finally settles, and Louis cuddles closer to his side.  Harry’s all set to go back to sleep, rubbing soothing circles on his belly, when it hits.

He doesn’t _think_ he’s been too bad with his cravings.  He hasn’t really sent Louis out very much, and the things he’s wanted have been pretty normal – fruits, veggies, salad – but right now, he just wants a brownie.  A freshly baked brownie.  His mum’s recipe.  She makes the most perfect brownies.  And god, some mustard on top.  Which, what the fuck?  Logically, he knows that’s disgusting, but it sounds _so good_ right now that his mouth won’t stop watering.

Harry tries to force himself to go back to sleep, but he feels like he’s going to die on the spot if he doesn’t get it.  He pushes the pillow away to look at the clock, seeing that it’s now 3:33.  He doesn’t want to wake Louis, but he _needs_ this.  He’s seven months pregnant and is hormonal and emotional and _needs_ this.

“Louis?” he asks softly, and Louis doesn’t stir.  “Louis,” he tries more forcefully.  Still nothing.  “Lou!” he barks, nudging his elbow into Louis’ chest.

He sits straight up, hair fluffy in all directions, saying, “Babe?  Whassit?  You okay?”

Harry shifts so he’s sitting up, back against the headboard.  “I have a really bad craving,” he replies, and Louis’ face goes soft as he rubs his eye.

“Need me to go get it for you?  I think we’ve still got some berries in the fridge.”

“No, um.  It’s brownies.  Like, not store bought.  Freshly baked ones.  So I should probably do that myself.”

“Harold, I can make you brownies,” Louis answers with a yawn, propping himself up on his elbows.  “Can I do the box kind since it’s so late?”

Harry sighs.  His head wanders to his mum’s recipe that he has tucked away in the drawer, but he can make it easier on Louis.  “I’d love my mum’s, but for now, yeah, ‘s fine.”

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek before giving his belly a pat and getting out of bed.  He opens their dresser drawer to look for a pair of clean joggers.  “I’ll make your mum’s for you tomorrow while you relax, yeah?  Today, whatever.  Just at a time ‘s not the bloody middle of the night.”

“’M sorry, Lou,” Harry tells him earnestly, feeling guilt creep up his body.  He’s been emotional lately, crying over the dumbest, smallest things, and this situation isn’t an exception.  He feels his eyes well as he says, “You don’t have to go, babe.  I’m sorry, ‘s stupid.”

Louis sighs, tugging on the joggers before sitting down on the bed near Harry’s feet and taking his hand in his.  “It’s fine, Hazza, promise.  Nothing to be upset over, alright?”

Harry nods, wiping his tears away and feeling stupid for even starting to cry over that.  He hates that he can’t control his emotions.  “Thank you for taking care of me,” he says with a watery grin, and Louis stands up, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Need anything else while I’m out?”

“Um, mustard to put on the brownies?”  His mouth waters as he says it aloud, and Louis’ face scrunches in disgust, nose crinkled up like a bunny.

“Uh, right, yeah.  You sure that’s what you want?” he asks, and Harry nods.  “Don’t understand these craving things, but I’ll do whatever my baby wants for our baby.”

Harry laughs, rubbing a hand over his stomach again, glad their daughter has stayed calm.  “You’re too good to me,” Harry tells him, and Louis shrugs.

“You know I’d do anything for you, baby,” Louis assures with a smile, running a hand through his hair.  “I’ll be right back.  Don’t think the brownies should take too long, either.”

Harry grins gratefully, feeling his mouth start to water again at the mention of the food.  “Thank you.”

Louis’ eyes crinkle with happiness before he heads out the door.  “Whatever you’d like.”

*

Harry waddles down the stairs once he can smell the brownies baking.  He’d been able to drift in and out of sleep while Louis was gone, but ultimately his craving was driving him to stay awake.  Their little girl’s up now, too, practicing her kicks right against Harry’s palm, as he sits down in a chair at the kitchen table.  “You look cute baking,” Harry observes, mouth curling into a smile.  Cinnamon’s curled in her bed, but at the sound of Harry’s voice, she walks over and hits her head against his hand, demanding to be pet.

“Oi, I would’ve brought these up to you,” Louis answers, leaning down to check on the brownies.  He’s got Harry’s pink flower-patterned oven mitts on, and  it’s so adorable Harry can barely take it.  “You didn’t have to walk all the way down here.”

Harry shrugs, petting Cinnamon’s head lightly, laughing when she meows after he stops.  She curls at his feet under the table, head resting on his toes.  “Was bored up there, if I’m honest.  I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Well, the brownies are almost done by the looks of it.  I’m a proper baker now, aren’t I?”

“Box brownies have, like, three ingredients,” Harry counters with a laugh as he rubs mindless circles on his tummy.  “Let’s not get too full of ourselves there, champ.”  Louis shoots him a look, and Harry just rolls his eyes, adding, “Excuse me – next Great British Bake Off winner, I reckon.”

“Now that is the kind of support I like to hear.  I except you turn up when I’m winning my baking trophy.”

“What kind of husband would I be if I wasn’t there?” 

Louis smirks, opening the oven again and sticking a toothpick into the pan.  “Think they’re about done, Haz.  Maybe another minute.”

“Mm, thank you.  They smell so good.”  Louis comes over and plants a kiss in Harry’s curls before heading back over to the oven.

A silence falls over the kitchen for a few moments before Louis announces, “The brownies are done!”  He puts the tin on the cooling rack and turns the oven off, taking off the oven mitts and putting them down on the counter.  “And here’s the mustard,” he says, holding up the bottle and setting it next to the brownies.  “Give ‘em a few minutes to cool, and it’s all yours.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry replies, and suddenly he feels emotional again as he carefully gets himself up from the kitchen chair.  Cinnamon scampers back over to her bed after being disturbed, letting out a little noise.  As Harry walks over the pan with one hand in the small of his back for balance, it hits him that he doesn’t even want the brownies anymore.  Something about them now seems so unappetizing as he’s staring at the finished thing.  He doesn’t want to upset Louis, especially because he went out of his way to help Harry, and looking at the clock, it’s now quarter past 5, and he feels awful.

All he really wants are the strawberries that have been sitting in the fridge this entire time.

Harry feels tears flood his eyes again and he sighs, walking back over to the table where Louis is sitting.  “They look alright, love?” Louis asks, brows furrowed.

“They look delicious.  Thanks, baby,” he replies, swallowing the lump in his throat as he sits down again.  Louis sees right through it however, and immediately reaches for his hand across the table in concern.

“Hazza, you okay?  What’s wrong?”

Harry’s bottom lip starts trembling as he shakes his head, letting the tears fall.  “It’s so stupid,” he spits out, “it’s so stupid, and I know it’s so stupid, but I don’t even want the brownies anymore, Lou.  They sounded so good, and the whole time you were gone I couldn’t stop thinking about them, but now that you’ve finished them, I don’t want them anymore.” 

“That’s alright, love,” Louis assures with a nod, and he looks so open and soft and sincere.  That only makes Harry cry more.

He sniffles, wiping his tears with the back of his hand and knowing he’s being so irrational when more start to fall.  “And you were so nice to go get me the stuff and bake them even though it’s the fucking middle of the night.  You’ve got every right to be mad at me, yeah?  You went out of your way to do this for me.”  He sniffs again, shaking his head.  “I’m sorry I’m crying.  I don’t know why I’m crying.  I hate this.”

“Baby,” Louis coos, standing up and rubbing Harry’s back gently, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.  “Shhh, baby.  I’m not mad at you.  It’s okay that you don’t want them.  We can put them away for tomorrow, okay?  Maybe you’ll want them then.  Deep breaths.”

Harry takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.  He finally gets his breathing back to normal, and the last few tears escape when he squeezes his eyes shut.  “You’re so good to me, babe,” he whispers, and Louis crouches down next to the chair.  “Are you sure you’re not mad at me?  I woke you up and made you go out and – ”

“I’m not mad,” Louis cuts in, voice reassuring.  He puts his hand on Harry’s belly, the light touch a welcome gesture.  “You’ve got a baby in there that’ll be making us both wake up in a few short months.  Good practice for that, I think.”

Harry smiles and leans over to give Louis a gentle kiss.  “Love you.”

“Love you, too, babe.  Anything I can get you instead of the brownies?”

“The berries?” Harry asks sheepishly, knowing they’d been in the fridge the whole time, and if he’d wanted them to begin with, this whole ordeal would’ve been over nearly two hours ago.  “Maybe with some mustard on those?”

Louis’ nose wrinkles again, but he nods, and gives Harry a kiss and a slight belly rub before standing up and starting toward the fridge.  “Whatever you’d like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis name the bump.

“How’s Peanut doing today?” Louis asks as he climbs back into bed with a smile.  It’s a Sunday morning and he and Harry had decided to eat their eggs and toast in bed this morning, curled up in the covers and tangled in each other.  Cinnamon’s at the end of the bed, tail swishing as she sleeps with her paws across Harry’s feet.  “She up yet?”

Harry shakes his head, pulling his shirt up to his chest so his bump is on full display.  “Still sleeping, I think.  She’s bigger than a peanut now, though, so we can’t call her Peanut,” he says with a shrug, looking down at his belly lovingly.  It’s not huge yet, but he’s showing enough that you know he’s definitely pregnant, and Louis can’t remember the last time Harry was this happy.  He really is _glowing_ and is so ridiculously beautiful that Louis is always even more in awe than usual.

“Pumpkin,” Louis suggests with a smile, putting his hand on Harry’s tummy, feeling for kicks.  Harry’s felt her move already, tiny flutters pressing against his skin, but she hasn’t been strong enough for Louis to feel yet.  He pouts a little when there’s no movement against his hand, and Harry just smiles, brushing a long piece of his fringe from his eyes.  “I like Pumpkin.”

Harry makes a face before shaking his head.  “’M not pumpkin sized yet, but soon.”  He smiles at the prospect, and Louis is endeared.  “‘M like...” 

He ponders it for a moment until Louis supplies, “Cantaloupe size?”  Harry giggles.  “Cabbage sized.  Honeydew.  Because my honey...do look so beautiful,” Louis tells him with a wink, and Harry erupts into laughter that shakes his whole body.

“Lou, that was bloody awful.  Leave the bad jokes to me,” he replies with a laugh, kissing Louis’ head.

Louis rubs a hand gently over Harry’s bump.  “Hm, not sure what else, love.”

“Baby Boo,” Harry suggests, and Louis wrinkles his nose.  “’Cause, like, you’re boo.  So.”

Louis laughs, shaking his head furiously, and Cinnamon’s ears perk at the sound.  He reaches down to pet her in apology, and she seemingly accepts it before letting her head fall on Harry’s feet again, eyes flitting closed.  “Oh, Christ, no.  I’ve gotten stuck with that awful nickname for twenty fucking seven years, and I’m not passing it onto our child.  What kind of father would I be?”

“I think it’s cute,” Harry says, kissing his nose.  “Baby Boo, do you like that?”  He touches his tummy and shrugs.  “She didn’t move to tell me whether she liked or disliked it.”

Louis scoffs, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.  “There’s a difference?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, I’m going to take her silence as a way of saying that no, she doesn’t want to be stuck with the same shitty nickname as her papa.”  Louis presses a kiss just below Harry’s ear.  “What else?”

“Baby Nanas,” Harry laughs, and Louis lovingly rolls his eyes.  Now that he’s pregnant, Harry is even more obsessed with bananas, and Louis didn’t know that was even possible. 

“Wouldn’t even be surprised if she comes out a banana, if I’m honest.”

Harry chuckles, and his hand quickly flies to his stomach, feeling right below his belly button.  “Think I felt a flutter.”

Louis’ face softens as he shifts his hand to rest on Harry’s belly, feeling around for movement.  “Is she moving now?”

Harry nods, eyes sparkling as a grin takes over his face, dimples carving into his cheeks.  “I think that’s the winner, baby.  I can feel her like mad.”

Louis sighs, trying not to show how disappointed he is that Harry can feel her and he can’t.  He keeps his hand on Harry’s bump, silently hoping he’ll feel _something_ , _anything_ , when there’s a nudge against his hand.  “Haz?” he squeaks, and Harry’s eyes are wide, tears starting to brim.

“That was a kick, her first kick,” Harry says, barely a whisper.  “You felt that, yeah?” 

Louis nods, pressing lightly against the spot, and sure enough, there’s a gentle poke against the palm of his hand in retaliation.  “Oh my god.  Shit, Hazza, it’s real.  _She’s_ real.  Fuck.”  He’s got tears in his eyes now, he realizes, and he wipes his eyes with his free hand.

“Maybe Baby Nanas’ll be a footy player like Papa,” Harry tells Louis with a wet laugh, and that just makes Louis grin wider than he was before. 

“Hopefully she’ll get my coordination rather than yours, Bambi.”

Harry smacks Louis’ shoulder lightly.  “Heeey.”

There’s another push against Louis’ hand before she stops moving, and Louis wipes his tears again.  “Our little Baby Nanas.”

Harry beams at Louis’ use of the nickname, eyes glittering. 

“Thank you,” Louis whispers, and Harry looks at him with furrowed brows.

“For what, babe?” Harry asks, carding his fingers through Louis’ hair.

He presses a soft kiss to Harry’s bump.  “For the best gift in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets a baby gift.

The stadium’s almost empty as Harry looks out onto the green that’s in front of him.  There are only a few people milling about – a couple husbands and wives waiting for their significant others to leave the locker room.  The charity match had been incredible like always, _Louis_ had been incredible, and Harry smiles as he looks out onto the field. 

“Your papa owned the place today, little one,” he whispers softly, rubbing his belly over the Tomlinson 28 jersey he’s got on.  He’s even got his hair back in a bun with a red scrunchie around it, as festive and supportive as he can be.  “I wish you could’ve seen him.  I think you heard the crowd when he came out cause you kicked right then – they love him.  You’ll be so proud of him.  He can do everything – play football, sing, write the most amazing songs, and he’s just the best _person_...it’s not even fair.”  There comes a short kick against his palm, and Harry smiles to himself.  “Maybe you’ll be out there with him one day, yeah?  Little footballer, maybe.”  There’s another kick and he adds, “if you don’t like sports, that’s okay, too.  You can be whatever you want.”

His conversation with the baby is interrupted when Louis walks out onto the field with his duffle over his shoulder and pulls himself up over the railing to get to Harry faster.  “Hi, love,” he greets him with a kiss to the top of his head.  His fringe is plastered to his forehead, still wet from his shower, and he smells like soap and home and cut grass.  “You and Baby Nanas alright?”

“Think she’s already proud of you, baby,” Harry tells him as Louis plops down into the seat next to him.  “She’s been kicking.  She’ll take after you, I bet.”

Louis grins, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips as he rests his hand on top of Harry’s bump.  “How was I?”

“You were incredible, Lou,” Harry tells him with a grin.  “The best one out there.  The best footballer ever, I reckon.  Watch out, David Beckham!  He should be threatened by your ability.”

“Let’s not go that far,” Louis laughs with a shake of his head as he unzips his bag.

“I am not downplaying your ability because you’re modest.”

“Oh, shush, Harold.  You’re not the best judge of football skill.”

Harry rolls his eyes but can’t help the grin that takes over his face, cheeks dimpling.  “I know enough to know that you’re my favorite.”

Louis smiles, shaking his head again.  “Even if that’s just your bias talking, thank you.  Love you, Hazza.”

“Always.”

“They gave me something for you, by the way.”  Louis pulls a red bag with white tissue paper sticking out of the top from his duffle and hands it to Harry, card hanging off it reading “Harry (and Baby Tomlinson!)”

“What’s this?” Harry asks with quirked brows, sitting up a little straighter as he pulls out the tissue paper.  He shifts his gaze to Louis, and Louis just shrugs, looking curious.

“Don’t know, baby,” he answers, “but they made sure to give it to me as I was leaving.”  Harry inspects the bag, and Louis giggles.  “Just fucking open it, Haz.  I wanna know.”

“These things can’t be rushed,” Harry says, poking his tongue out as he pulls out the card. 

It’s a simple white card with “Congratulations” embossed on the front in gold script font.  Inside it says, “Harry and Louis, congratulations on your impending arrival from all of us here at DRFC.  We thought you could use a special gift from all of us to show our support.  We can’t wait to meet your new addition at future matches!  They’ll be sure to come out a Rover!”

“This is so sweet,” he says softly, passing the card to Louis so he can read it, and Louis hums gently, leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder to see what the gift is.  Harry pulls out something wrapped in tissue paper and carefully unfolds it to reveal a tiny jersey that says “Baby Tommo 28 ½” on the back.  “Oh my god.”  He turns to look at Louis with tears in his eyes, and Louis lets out a breath as he touches the small piece of clothing like it’ll break.

Louis kisses just under Harry’s ear gently.  “Oh my god,” he echoes, and he’s wearing a grin that matches Harry’s.  “This was so kind of them.”

Harry moves the bag off his lap and onto Louis’ so he can rest the jersey against his bump.  “It fits perfectly,” he jokes with a wet laugh, and Louis just throws his head back in laughter, eyes crinkling when he looks at Harry again.  “This is so amazingly lovely.”

Louis pulls his phone out of his pocket and says, “’Ve gotta take a photo, yeah?”  Harry nods and grins so wide his face looks like it could crack.  “So cute,” he whispers softly, and Harry happily looks down at his bump.

“There’s something else in here, babe,” Louis says, feeling down into the bag with brows knit together as he hands another tissue paper wrapped bundle to Harry.

“Oh,” Harry says in surprise, gingerly ripping the tissue paper and seeing a note lying on top.  “Until Baby Tomlinson gets here, we think you need a new jersey, too, Harry!  (Since you’re carrying the ½!)”  He pulls out a jersey his size with “Tomlinson 28 ½” on the back of it.  “Oh my god,” Harry says again, and a few tears escape, rolling down onto the bridge of his nose.  “Now Baby Tommo is accounted for.”

Louis grins as he wipes away the few tears from Harry’s face and looks at the jersey, matching tears in his eyes, too.  “This is above and beyond anything,” he says, kissing Harry again.  He puts his hand on top of Harry’s belly, feeling a few kicks against his palm.  “Hi, little bug.  Hope I made you proud today.”

“If the kicks are anything to go by, I think you did.”

Louis smiles, pressing a kiss to Harry’s bump.

*

The next match Louis is involved in falls a few months later, and Louis declares Harry too pregnant to go, not wanting to risk anything happening.  He pouts and insists on going, wanting to show off his new jersey, but ultimately, Louis wins and tells him he can show his support by wearing the Tomlinson 28 ½ at home. 

Harry watches the match on the couch, curled between his mum and Gemma with one hand resting on his bump at all times.  “Papa is the doing the best,” he whispers.  “Are you proud of him, little love?”

A kick to his palm says she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis will always come to his baby's rescue, even in the smallest of ways.

“It’s just not bloody fair,” Harry says with a slight pout, outstretching his lip and looking cuter than he has any right to be.  He rubs his hand over his belly and lets out a sigh, poking against where the spot where the baby always seems to kick.  “I still wanna look good even while pregnant, and it’s already hard enough finding things I like that fit.  God, Lou, it’s not fair.”

Louis laughs gently, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek, watching as Harry carefully tries to take off his boots and winces a little as he tries to bend over.  “But if it’s to keep baby safe, love...”

“No, I know, but.”  Harry disdainfully looks at the boots still on his feet, belly having failed him, and Louis just smiles as he kneels down to help his husband take them off.  “Of all the things the doctor tells me I can’t do, why does it have to be that I can’t wear my boots anymore?”  Louis undoes the buckle, and Harry steps out of them with a huff, watching as Louis places them by the door in line with his collection of Vans.

Cinnamon meows at their entrance, brushing against Louis’ leg as she tries to get his attention.  He picks her up gently, scratching underneath her chin as she burrows her face into his shirt.

“You’ve got other shoes without heels,” Louis tells Harry, following as he starts toward the couch with his hand resting in the small of his back.  “That’s what the doctor’s worried about and you know that, yeah?  You’ve got those Nike boots that are flat that you had to have.”  He flits his hand trying to explain.  “Those hiking ones, y’know, for all the hiking you do.”

Harry shakes his head as he lowers himself to the couch, hand braced on his stomach.  “Yeah, but those are for when ‘m in my comfy outfits,” Harry explains, and Louis nods seriously, plopping down on the couch next to Harry, Cinnamon curled in his lap.  “’M not gonna go to a nice restaurant with Nike hiking boots on, Jesus.  At home that’s fine, yeah, but when I go out, I still wanna look nice, and my boots are part of feeling like I look nice.”

“No one would blame you for dressing in comfier clothes, babe,” Louis tells him, and Harry shakes his head again.  “You’re pregnant and it’s expected.”

He rolls his eyes, absently running his fingers over the cat’s fur.  “You know I like dressing up so I don’t feel like a whale.”

“You look nothing like a whale, Hazza.”

Harry smiles a little, one side of his mouth quirking into something that resembles a smile.  “I just got new silver boots, and now it’ll be three months until I can even wear them now, and YSL sent me some new cheetah ones, too, and they came the other day.  God.”  He lets out a long sigh, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder and Louis brushes a few curls behind his ear.

“Three months!” Louis shrieks, trying to lighten Harry’s sour mood.  “Heaven forbid!”

Harry turns with brows furrowed, knitting together and creating a crease in his forehead.  “Lou, stop taking the piss.  ‘M really sad about this,” Harry tells him with a sigh, tears sitting in his eyes.

“You can wear the boots when you leave the hospital,” Louis suggests, and Harry wipes at his eyes, smile starting to appear on his face.  “You’ll be the most stylish new dad in the world.  Baby will be in awe that Daddy’s all dressed up for her.  Nurses in their simple scrubs will be jealous of your runway ready look.” 

That doesn’t seem to change Harry’s mood because he purses his lips for a moment before speaking again, apparently ignoring anything Louis said.  “’M gonna have to wear trainers, aren’t I?  Like, all the time?  I never wear trainers.”

“Hey, we can find you something that you like, love, I promise,” Louis assures with a slight chuckle, kissing his husband and placing a hand on his tummy.  Cinnamon wiggles her way out once Harry and Louis get closer, jumping off the couch and giving them a hard stare before trotting off.  “I know fashion and shit’s important to you.  You’ll always look like a model, even if you’ve got to wear trainers all the time.  Even those god awful highlighter yellow ones from years ago.”

“Oh, god,” Harry laughs, burying his face in his hands.  “Please don’t remind me.  I never want to see those again in my life.  I thought I got rid of them?”

“Think they’re still in the bedroom closet, love.”

Harry groans and shakes his head.  “Get rid of them before I can see them.”

“Even I didn’t dress that bad.”

Harry looks at him incredulously, laughter escaping loud and brilliant.  “Oh, come off it,” he says, shoving his shoulder playfully.  “The braces were the pinnacle of high fashion, then?”

“You like ‘em in the bedroom, and...”  He points to Harry’s belly.  “They’re what made it so you can’t wear your boots.”

Harry opens his mouth to argue but instead shrugs with a smile.

*

When Louis comes in with a shopping bag in his hand, he overhears Harry on the phone letting out a sigh.  “Mum, I had to wear _flip flops_ yesterday,” he’s saying, and Louis just smiles with a light shake of his head.  Harry’s sitting at the kitchen table drumming out a beat on the wood and hasn’t yet noticed Louis.  “I wasn’t going to the bloody beach and I wore _flip flops_ out to dinner with Lou.  No, I know it’s for the best, I – yeah, no, I know.   And I’d never want to hurt our little girl, I know, so ‘ve got to take care of myself.”

Louis clears his throat slightly, and Harry looks up with a smile as Louis shrugs off his jacket and toes off his shoes, giving Cinnamon’s head a pat when she comes over to sniff his socks.  “’Ve got to go, Mum.  Louis just got home.”

“Hi, Anne!” Louis calls loud enough so she’ll hear as he hangs his coat up on the coat rack.

Harry says, “she says hi back, love.  I’ll call you later, and yes, I’ll remember to call Gems.  Love you.”  He hangs up and rubs a hand over his belly.  “Hey, baby,” he greets Louis, and his grin grows wider when Louis wraps his arms around his shoulders and plants a kiss on his head before heading to the opposite side of the table.  “What’s in the bag?”  He points.

Louis grins as he sits down across from Harry, putting the bag on the table and sliding it toward his husband.  “I got you a present.”

Harry holds his hand to his chest and feigns surprise as he gasps exaggeratedly.  “For me?  For little old me who you never buy presents for, ever?”

He rolls his eyes.  “Well, and for me and baby, too, but.”  He shrugs as Harry pulls three boxes out of the bag.  “And the cat.  I went overboard.”

Harry’s eyes light up at the mention of the baby and he leans forward to look at the boxes, one hand still placed firmly on his belly.  “Okay...”

With a small chuckle, Louis looks at Harry and grabs his free hand.  “Well, getting the news that boots are off limits wasn’t the best, and uh.  I know this doesn’t fix it, but I thought you might like these, and it’s the thought that counts, innit?  And since we’re both properly whipped saps, I, uh.”  Harry’s head is tilted to the right, smile starting to form across his lips.  “I got us all matching Vans?”  It comes out like a question as he lets go of Harry’s hand to open the box.  “And Cinnamon a ribbon?  Same print as the Vans?”

He had them custom made – rush order to make sure Harry got them ASAP – and it’s worth it when Harry’s face is overcome with happiness, grin so wide it looks like his face could crack.  Harry’s Vans are white with royal blue anchors painted on them, and Louis’ are the opposite.  The baby’s are the same as Harry’s, and when he pulls them out of the box, he holds the tiny shoes that fit in his palm like they’ll break, eyes starting to water.

“I know it’s not posh high fashion, but I thought you might like it,” Louis says, chewing on his lip, and Harry nods, putting down the baby shoes gently.  “I know you don’t wear ‘em like I do, but.”  While Harry tries to collect himself, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the anchor print ribbon he had made for Cinnamon, and he calls her name.  She happily scampers over and he ties it around her neck, grin wide.

“She looks so cute,” Harry says with eyes glistening with tears.  “Our little fur baby.  And we’re gonna have a real baby that wears these shoes.  Oh, Lou, that’s.”  He pauses.  “Thank you, babe.”  He wipes his tears quickly with his index finger, adding, “I’m sorry I cry over everything.”  Louis just shrugs, smile still on his face and eyes crinkled.  “But oh, god, I love these, and I’ll wear them all the time.  Thank you.”

“Yeah?  To like fancy restaurants or summat?”

Harry giggles and shakes his head, scrunching his nose.  “Let’s not get carried away, baby, but almost everywhere.” 

“‘S not lame?”

“No, it’s lame,” Harry corrects with a laugh, picking up his shoe to look at it again.  “But it’s just the right amount of lame.  God, Lou, we’re gonna be a little _family_.”  He points at Cinnamon, still perched next to Louis and trying to paw at her ribbon.  “Our fur baby even matches us, oh my god, with her little ribbon.  Our daughter’s gonna fit into these little _shoes_.  They’re so _little,_ and she’s gonna have _little_ feet.  Oh, god.”  There are tears in his eyes again as he smiles down at his belly, saying, “You’re gonna be so stylish, little one.”

Louis gets up to wrap his arms around Harry, placing his hand on top of his.  He hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek.  “Not more stylish than her Daddy.”

With a laugh, Harry kisses Louis’ nose and says, “You’re right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>%20:\))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis paints harry's toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was vaguely inspired by this really lovely [fanart](http://breath-for-fluff.tumblr.com/post/130066163728/hello-d-idk-if-u-take-requests-or-anything-im)...I saw it and had to write something :)

Harry’s _idea_ of painting his toes was a good one at the time, but now that he’s actually trying to do it, he realizes his plan was slightly flawed.  He’s on the couch with his foot resting on the coffee table, pink nail polish in hand, as he tries to lean over his bump and put a pop of color on his toes.  Unfortunately, the bump is winning.

He shifts, tongue between his teeth in concentration with brows knitted together as he focuses, trying to move just a little closer to get the nail polish on, but nothing is working.  He can’t seem to find a way around his belly to make this work, and he’s frustrated as all hell.  He sighs and flops back on the couch, rubbing a hand over the pink polka dot material that’s covering his belly.  “You’re not gonna make this easy, are you, love?” Harry mumbles to the baby, patting a spot where he feels her kick. 

Harry sits himself up again, leaning forward and feeling the baby protest at the movement.  He’s too big to do this, and he’s not ready to admit that to himself, and he knows Louis will help if he asks, but he just doesn’t want to ask and claim defeat yet.  He manages to get himself in a position where he can get one glob of pink right in the center of his big toe, but it’s too uncomfortable to stay sitting like that, so he leans back onto the couch with a sigh.

“Dishes are done, love,” Louis’ voice rings out, and he’s coming closer as he says, “What movie d’ya want to watch ton – H, what the fuck are you doing?”

Harry makes a face at him, waving the brush to the nail polish and the bottle around like it’s obvious.  “Doing my toenails.”  He hoists himself forward to try again and he rubs a hand over his belly, letting out a long breath.

“I can do that for you, baby,” Louis assures, plopping down next to him on the couch with a warm smile.  “I can make it a little easier on you, yeah?  You don’t have to squish our girl.”

Logically, Harry knows he should just accept Louis’ offer and let him do it, but he doesn’t feel like he can give in yet.  He shakes his head with a slight roll of his eyes and sits up again, groaning when he still can’t reach his toes – he isn’t sure what he thought would change in five minutes.  “’S okay.  ‘Ve got it.”

A knowing smirk comes over Louis’ face, and Harry almost hates him for it, but he knows Louis only wants to help him.  “Alright.  Let me know if you need help.”

Harry nods, pulling his lip between his teeth as he leans to his left and is able to paint one little toe without a fight.  He falls back to the couch with a huff, slightly out of breath from all the effort.  This was not his best plan, not at all, and the baby is still kicking at his ribs like she’s telling him to stop.  He tries one last time, tilting to the right, and he’s able to paint the other little toe before leaning back onto the sofa.

Louis looks like he wants to speak, but to his credit, he stays quiet while Harry just lies back against the cushions, seemingly contemplating his entire life up until this moment.  He knows if he wants his toes painted, he’s not gonna be able to do it himself.  There’s another moment of silence before he says in the smallest voice he can manage, “Lou?”  Louis turns to look at him, face soft and eyebrows raised.  “Can you help me?”

He nods and smiles before taking the brush and bottle from Harry’s hand and putting the top back on.  He presses a kiss to Harry’s curls and rubs his arm gently.  “I’ll always help you, y’know that.  Move your legs for me, babe.  Put ‘em across my lap.”

Harry slowly swings his feet off the table and onto Louis’ lap, rubbing his belly to try to get the baby to stop.  “Thank you, baby,” he whispers, and he knows he shouldn’t feel stupid asking for help, but he still does.

“It’s not a problem,” Louis tells him nonchalantly, shaking the bottle before opening it up.  “’S a pretty pink.  You get this from Lottie’s collection?”

Harry giggles and nods.  “’S one of the ones she recommended.”

“She’s got good taste.”  He runs the brush in smooth strokes over Harry’s nails, and Harry leans his head back against the couch, eyes falling closed.  It’s so soothing to lay there, much better without having to lean over uncomfortably and do it himself.  “Hey, love?” Louis asks a bit later, and when Harry opens his eyes, his capping the bottle.

“Mm?”

“D’ya want polka dots?” Louis asks, and he’s smiling, eyes crinkling.  “Cause I learned how to do it cause of the girls – they always wanted me to do their nails, so.”  He shrugs.  “I just thought it would match your shirt and be cute, innit?”

Harry grins and smiles as he looks down at his bright pink toes and wiggles them.  “For real?”  Louis nods.  “Yeah, that’d be cute, babe.”

“Where’s the nail polish?  Have you got white?”  Louis carefully shifts Harry’s legs off his lap and gets up with the pink bottle in his hand.

“Think so,” Harry tells him with a grin, hand resting on his bump.  “Thank you, Lou.”

When Louis comes back a few moments later, he sits down on the couch and carefully pulls Harry’s legs back into his lap.  His brows furrow in concentration as he starts to put the white brush to Harry’s nail.  “Now Haz,” he starts with laughter in his voice.  “If this doesn’t come out perfect, don’t have me head.  ‘M not a professional.”

“It’ll be more than wonderful,” Harry assures, closing his eyes again and letting Louis do the work.  He sneaks a few glances at his husband, and Louis is so focused, tongue slipping out of his mouth every so often as he tries to perfect his work. 

A few moments later, he announces, “All done, Hazza,” with a proud smile as he puts the bottle of white polish down on the table.

Harry looks down at his toes that match his shirt perfectly with a grin.  “That looks amazing,” he tells Louis, and the light blush that colors Louis’ cheeks only makes Harry more endeared.  “Thank you, babe.”

“’S nothing, yeah?  You can always ask me for help, and you should know that by now.”

“I know,” Harry replies, looking down at his bump.  “Just don’t wanna admit I can’t do things by myself.”

Louis smiles, placing his hand gingerly on Harry’s belly right as their little girl kicks at his palm.  Harry doesn’t miss the flash of light in his eyes at the movement.  “Well, if you hadn’t asked my help today, you’d have had some piss poor polka dots since I’m the nail artist here, not you.”

Harry rolls his eyes as he moves to get his phone out of the pocket of his pants and holds it out to Louis.  “Take a picture?  I’ll upload it to instagram so everyone can see your work.”

Getting off the couch, Louis gets in front of Harry to get a perfect photo of the bump in the shirt that matches the pedicure.  “That good?”

“Perfect,” Harry answers, looking at the picture with a grin as Louis rejoins him on the couch and they share a soft kiss.

He types out a caption and shows it to Louis before pressing post.  Louis lets out a chuckle as he reads it, shaking his head.  “You’re so lame.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Harry tells him with a laugh, and Louis just nods as he rests his hand on Harry’s bump with a smile.

_Might as well name the baby Dottie.  Pedicure courtesy of  my very patient husband._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry starts to show.

It’s when Louis is brushing his teeth that he hears Harry let out a scream, followed by a frantic, “Lou!  Oh my god, Lou!”  He darts out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging between his teeth and foam dripping out of his mouth because hearing your pregnant husband start screaming isn’t exactly a sound you should ignore, especially not when you worry about everything like Louis does.

“What?  Is everything okay?” he asks around the toothbrush, barely getting the words out and slamming into the doorframe slightly from the impact of his dash to the bedroom.

Harry is, thankfully, not in any sort of distress, and he’s standing in front of the mirror grinning, clad in only a pair of pink briefs with his hair swept up into a bun, loose curls escaping.  He pats his flat stomach with both hands, framing them around his belly button, before he turns to look at Louis and laughs when he sees him.  “Y’ve got a little something...” he says, motioning around his mouth, and there’s a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Oi, can I go spit, please?” Louis asks with a slight roll of his eyes, and Harry nods as Louis pads back to the bathroom.

He finishes brushing his teeth and heads back into bedroom, and Harry’s still standing in the mirror with his hand resting on his tummy, switching angles to get a different look at himself.  Louis just watches him for a few moments because he hasn’t noticed he’s in the room, and he looks so beautiful with the morning light seeping through the curtains, face still puffy with sleep and eyes soft.  “Alright, what was the noise?” Louis asks finally breaking the silence, and Harry turns with a slight jump and a startled look that quickly fades to fondness.

“Lou, I’m showing!” Harry squeals, giving his belly another pat as his grin widens.  He points to his stomach like it’s obvious.  He looks in the mirror again, and Louis shifts his gaze to Harry’s tummy which is still...very flat.  It looks more or less the same as yesterday, just a slight softness to his hips that’s been amplified since he found out he was pregnant.

“Love, I don’t – ”  He doesn’t want to say he doesn’t see it and disappoint Harry, who’s clearly so excited, but there’s nothing there.  “Where?” he amends with a smile.

Harry frames his belly with both hands and says, “See it?” with a glimmer in his eyes that makes Louis’ chest ache with how much he loves this man.

With Harry’s hands on his tummy, Louis supposes he can see it slightly.  The tiniest little raise to Harry’s stomach that wasn’t there the day before, just a small pooch out at the waistband of his briefs.  “Isn’t it wonderful?  Baby’s trying to say hello, I reckon,” Harry tells him with a grin, and Louis pads over to him to pull Harry into his arms and place his hands over the bump.

“Yeah, ‘s tiny, though,” Louis hums, nipping at Harry’s ear and smiling when he giggles.

“Our baby’s tiny,” Harry replies, leaning into Louis’ touch.  “But it’s there, yeah?  You can see it?”

Louis nods, placing his hand over Harry’s tummy, and he’s able to cover the entire raised bit with his palm.  He’s overcome with the fact that he’s holding his entire world in one hand right now, the baby in Harry’s belly and Harry himself, and the love he feels is overwhelming.  He feels like he could burst with it sometimes, how much he loves his boy and the life they’ve made together.

“You okay, baby?” Harry asks, sensing that Louis’ mood has shifted and tucking a flyaway curl behind his ear.

“I just love you, y’know?” Louis whispers, kissing below Harry’s ear, knowing it’s not enough, knowing he’ll never be able to explain to Harry just how deep it runs, how much meaning the words hold.  “And our baby.  I love you so much.”

Harry grins, turning to face Louis and planting a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away with a smile.  “I love you, too, babe.”  And when Harry puts his hand over Louis’ that’s resting gently on his belly, Louis thinks he might understand just how deep it runs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry, a bun in the oven, baker louis, and a niall.

Halloween is one of Harry’s favorite holidays.

From the time he was a kid, he liked dressing up and getting to be someone else for a day, but it carried into his teenage years and into young adulthood, helping him get through the height of One Direction’s fame knowing that for one day a year, he didn’t have to be Harry Styles.  There’s something in donning unusual makeup or clothes you wouldn’t wear and going out on the town, hidden in plain sight with everyone else around you looking equally as kooky, not out of place, just normal for the night.

He doesn’t feel the need to be someone else anymore, though, because now that the past’s the past, being Harry Styles is pretty wonderful, living in a nice house with a gorgeous husband and a baby on the way.  But that doesn’t mean he still doesn’t love Halloween just as much as he did all those years ago.

He still says his best costume was Miley Cyrus in 2013, walking around in only a pair of skin tight shorts with tape on his nipples, and he’ll never forget the look on Louis’ face, the way his eyes darkened, the way his tongue slipped out of his mouth at the sight of him, the way Tokyo is a place that _always_ delivers.  Things are a little different now, being that he’s eight months pregnant and not really looking to dress up in anything sexy anymore, but he still plans on dressing up like always, ready for he and Louis to be the cutest couple at the party, like they always are, like the way they always hold a room in the palms of their hands.

Harry’s piping some whipped cream on the top of the pumpkin tarts he made when Louis comes into the kitchen, gently placing a hand on Harry’s hip before moving it to his belly.  The baby kicks the spot where Louis’ hand is resting, and Harry grins.  “Hi, love,” he says, pecking a kiss on Harry’s cheek lightly before sticking his finger into the whipped cream.

“Heeeeey,” Harry scolds, lightly slapping Louis’ wrist away.  “Might as well just take that one then, yeah?”

Louis grins victoriously, plucking the tart off the tray and hopping up on the counter to sit down.  “Almost time to get changed into your [costume](https://40.media.tumblr.com/72a4d7b1501ae067a69fdd0691b54b1a/tumblr_nwr7zayj7s1qfe7zpo1_540.png),” Louis says to Harry excitedly, and Harry pipes the last two tarts, putting down the icing bag.  “I reckon you’ll want a bit of time to relax before everyone gets here.”

The house is a Halloween wonderland – decorating has always been Harry’s forte – with food all over like eyeball cookies and witch’s brew punch (alcoholic and non, of course, especially for Harry) and candy corn trifles.  You name it, Harry’s baked it, and he couldn’t be more proud of his work.  There are spiders and bats and fairy lights in orange and spiderwebs all over the house with the lights turned down, making their usually pristine home give off a spooky vibe.  There are jack-o-lanterns lining the path as you walk in, mostly carved by Louis since that’s never been Harry’s specialty, with silly faces and shapes and one carved especially for the baby, a little banana to represent Baby Nanas.  Lanterns hang in the tree in the front yard, giving the front yard an eerie glow, and all in all, it’s _perfect_.  Their parties are never anything less than legendary, thanks to their attention to detail.

Harry wipes his hands on his apron with a smile, pulling it off and folding it over his arm.  He stretches out, having been hunched over decorating the treats.  “Oh,” he says, turning to face Louis, eyes glimmering when he sees him.  “You’re dressed already!  You look perfect, darling.”

Louis laughs, popping the last bit of the tart into his mouth before sliding off the counter.  He’s dressed in a white chef’s outfit, tall, pillowy hat resting to his right, and his name’s embroidered on the jacket, Harry having insisted this costume be as real as possible.  Harry’s dressing up as the oven with a cinnamon bun in it, having had an oven with a cutout for his belly specially made since it had to be the most perfect thing, and they’re planning to paint a swirl and some frosting on his stomach to make it look more like a bun.  And, provided she cooperates, Cinnamon will be their little cinnamon shaker with a silver hat on her head.  “Ta, love.  Think I was meant to be a baker.”

Harry wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.  “If I’m honest, I’m jealous you get to be the baker.  Would be nice to take on my old role for a night,” he says, resting his hand on the top of his bump and Louis laughs, rolling his eyes.

“Think you’ve done that enough tonight, haven’t you?”  He motions to the baked goods spread around the kitchen.  “You’ve been a proper baker today, definitely.”

Harry grins, leaning in to kiss Louis’ nose and getting as close as he can with his belly between them.  “Thank you, babe.  Shall we get dressed?”

Louis smiles, entwining his fingers with Harry’s.  “’Course.”

*

Painting the cinnamon bun on Harry’s belly would go a lot faster if he could stop giggling.  Louis dips his paintbrush into the brown paint, and the second he puts a drop on Harry’s stomach, he’s laughing and batting Louis’ hands away.  “It’s so cold,” he laughs, belly jiggling and making it impossible for Louis to paint.

“Bloody hell, stay still, can you?” Louis asks with a laugh, kneeling between Harry’s legs trying to paint.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry giggles, looking down as Louis carefully paints a brown swirl over butterfly tattoo, making a spiral all the way around until it touches the laurels.  His tongue’s sticking out of his mouth in concentration, little crease between his furrowed brows, and Harry very much wants to kiss his lovely husband.  He brushes a few strands of hair that have fallen out of Louis’ quiff out of his eyes and smiles.  Louis dips the brush into the white paint and starts making zigzags for the frosting, and Harry holds back more giggles, a few escaping.  Louis shakes his head a little, looking up at him fondly.  Harry says softly, “Thanks for agreeing to be lame with me.”

Louis barks out a laugh, stopping painting momentarily.  He dips the brush in the paint to add more frosting, and Harry holds back another laugh, not wanting to make Louis’ job any harder.  “’S nothing, baby.  We’re the dream team, aren’t we?”

Harry smiles, nodding as he tucks a few curls behind his ear and feeling the baby move around.  “Yes, of course.  Always.”

*

The doorbell rings a half hour before the party’s due to start, and Harry knows it’s Niall, having promised them he’d come over to help setting things up last minute.  Harry’s just slipping the oven cutout over his belly and walking into the living room when Niall walks in.  “TRICK OR TREAT!” an Irish accent booms, causing Harry to let out a giggle. 

“Oi, that’s not even a costume, Nialler,” Louis is saying before Harry can get a look at him.  “That’s just an excuse not to wear pants.”

Niall heads further into the living room, and Harry chuckles when he sees his white dress shirt, black briefs, white socks, and sunglasses that make up his Risky Business costume.  He takes off the sunglasses and hooks them on the pocket of his shirt, grin wide.  “So what if it is, Tommo?  Heard Harry over here invited his model friends.  And where’s my candy?  Said trick or treat, didn’t I?”

Louis reaches into the bowl by the door and throws a candy bar at Niall’s head.

Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles as Niall picks it up and excitedly tears open the wrapper, taking a bite.  “Hey, Niall.  Thanks for coming over to help.”

“It’s nothin’.  Look at you two, though!  Disgustin’!” he cheers with a grin on his face before he sets his candy down on the coffee table.  “All cute and in love and shit!”  He runs over to them, putting one arm around Louis’ neck and the other around Harry’s, bursting with joy.  “And baby Tommo in the oven!  Gettin’ big, Harry!”

“Rude,” Louis cuts in, giving Niall a pointed look, and Harry laughs with a shrug.

“I am, though, love,” Harry says proudly, resting a hand lightly on Louis’ shoulder before turning to Niall and motioning to his belly.  “Isn’t Louis a great painter?”

Louis chuckles, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek.  “’S hardly anything, but I’m pretty proud of me work.”

“It’s too much, too damn cute!”

“This is too much?  You haven’t seen our cat yet,” Louis says with a laugh, adjusting his chef’s hat as he calls out, “Cinnamon!”  It takes a moment, but soon the cat comes strolling leisurely into the living room, silver hat made to look like the top of a spice container balancing precariously on her head, even though Harry had tied a ribbon gently under her chin.

Niall laughs loudly, scooping her up in his arms as she meows in protest and tries to get away.  “Your parents are fuckin’ crazy,” he tells her, and Harry and Louis share a smile before Louis rolls his eyes fondly.  “This time next year, you’re in the clear cause they’ll have a real baby to do this shit to.  But you look fuckin’ cute.”  He puts her down, and before she can scamper away again, Louis picks her up this time and hands her to Harry.

“We _will_ have a little one to dress up next year, babe,” Harry says suddenly as his face goes soft, adjusting Cinnamon in his arms.  The realization hits him hard, and a grin spreads across his face.  “That’s so crazy.”

Louis puts his hand on Harry’s belly gently, careful not to smear the paint.  “Amazing, innit?  We’ve wanted this forever, and she’s almost here.  I can’t wait for our new adventure, Hazza.”  He leans in to kiss Harry, and Niall makes a hacking sound that causes Harry to laugh and pull away.  Louis shoots Niall a glare, but he just shrugs.  As much as Niall always pretends to be disgusted with them, he’s been hopelessly in love with their love from day one, and Harry knows they’ll never have a greater supporter.

“Tone it down for a few seconds, can ya?” Niall asks with laughter in his voice as he points at Cinnamon.  “Think you’ve scarred your poor cat for life.”

Harry shakes his head, scratching Cinnamon between the ears and listening to her purr.  “Can you take a family portrait before everyone gets here?” he asks, and Cinnamon tries to unsuccessfully go to her usual resting spot on top of his belly, but can’t when the oven costume gets in the way.  Harry coos at her, pressing a kiss to her fur.  “Sorry, Cinnamon.  You can curl up there once the party’s over.”

“Of course!” Niall says, and Louis pulls his phone from the back pocket of his black pants, holding it out to Niall, who just shakes his head as he holds out his own phone.  “Gotta take a selfie on my phone first.  Can’t let this costume go to waste, can I?”

“Jesus,” Louis laughs, putting his arm around Harry’s waist as Harry shifts his hold on Cinnamon.  “A little full of ourselves, aren’t we, young Niall?”

Niall waves his hand to dismiss the thought before putting his sunglasses back on, angling himself so he’s right in front of Harry and Louis, still making sure their costumes are visible.  “Smile, lovebirds!”

“Oh, we’re in it, too?” Louis asks, feigning surprise.  “No family portrait is complete without our son, Niall.”

“Shut up and smile, Tommo.”

Harry sticks his tongue out as Louis leans closer to him, holding up Cinnamon to make sure she’s in the frame even though she’s trying to wriggle out of his arms.  “Stop it,” he murmurs to the cat, and Louis just laughs, catching Harry’s lips in a kiss.

“Knock it off back there,” Niall exclaims, sounding exasperated.  “Can’t keep your lips off each other for five fuckin’ seconds!”

“If you didn’t have to take five billion selfies with us as background props, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Louis counters, planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek, and Harry smiles, looking down at the floor as his lashes flutter.

“Think that’s the one,” Niall tells them, turning around with a smile as he heads over to the two of them to show them the picture.  He flicks through his photos before landing on his favorite and holds it out to Harry and Louis.  He pushes his sunglasses onto his head, and his eyes are shining.

It’s perfect, really, Niall’s elated grin, Harry’s content smile with lashes fanned against his cheekbones while Louis kisses him, Cinnamon looking extra fluffy and not as grumpy as usual.  Their costumes look extra adorable next to each other, the perfect balance of lame pun and excited expectant parents, and it all feels so warm and cozy and like there’s love in the room.  It encapsulates Harry, Louis, and Niall perfectly, and it makes Harry grin.  Cinnamon paws at his arm, and he bends down as much as he can to put her on the floor, watching as she trots off. 

“’S cute,” Louis says with a smile, kissing Harry again, and Niall pulls his phone back to turn around and hide his smile.

“Glad it got the Tomlinson family seal of approval.”

He uploads it to instagram with the caption, “ _Halloween party at the Tomlinsons with my favorite cat and bun in the oven Baby Tommo !!  Happy Halloween !!”_

Before the night it is over, it has over a million likes.

*

Later, once all the guests have gone home and Niall helped them get the house mostly back to normal, even in his drunken state, they’re curled in bed with Cinnamon next to Harry, wiping the paint off Harry’s belly and having a few of the leftover pumpkin tarts.  “Won’t be just us next year,” Harry says, echoing his statement from earlier as he runs his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis wipes the flannel across Harry’s belly again, most of the paint coming off.  “Amazing, innit?” he answers with a grin, taking a bite of the tart when Harry holds it out.  “Must say you’re the cutest little cinnamon bun I ever saw.”

Harry laughs as he leans forward to kiss Louis, and Louis leans in, closing the gap.  “Not so little anymore, am I?  And you’re the most gorgeous baker.”

Louis puts the flannel on the nightstand, and the second he moves from Harry’s belly, Cinnamon jumps up onto his stomach as she reclaims her usual spot.  The baby kicks in protest, and Harry laughs as he runs his fingers over Cinnamon’s fur, letting out a yawn. 

“Think that was our best party yet,” Louis says with a smile, kissing Harry’s cheek.

The baby kicks again, and Harry nods.  “Even baby agrees.”

Louis grins, moving his face down to Harry’s tummy to be able to talk to the baby.  He kisses his stomach gently whispering, “Happy Halloween, little pumpkin.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry plays the baby some music.

Louis scrubs a hand over his face as he hangs up the phone from his conference call.  Even though things are vastly different than they were years ago, talking to higher ups in suits isn’t any less exhausting than it used to be, and all he wants to do is go cuddle Harry and watch a movie like they planned.

He walks out of his office and into the living room, just taking in the sight of Harry.  He’s curled on the couch with a book in his hand, brows furrowed in concentration.  His curls are cascading down his shoulders as he tucks one behind his ear, and Louis has never seen anyone more beautiful.  He’s wearing a Green Bay shirt that’s mostly too big on him but fits tight around his bump, and as Louis walks a few steps closer, he notices Harry’s got headphones curling snug around his belly, his phone sitting to his right.  “Harry, what’re you doing?” Louis asks as he heads closer to his husband, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Harry smiles, folding the page of his book down and putting it next to him.  “Playing music for Baby Nanas.  Y’know she can hear now, right?  It seemed like she should be able to listen to some music.  We can see what she likes.”

Louis blinks as he turns himself toward Harry, surprised he hadn’t thought of it himself.  “She moving?” he asks, and Harry nods.

“Like mad,” he answers with a laugh, soothing a hand over the top of his stomach.  “Kicking the shit out of my ribs, so I guess that means she likes my playlist.”

Louis laughs as he gently places his hand next to Harry’s, grin growing wider when he feels his daughter’s movement under his hand.  He leans over to kiss Harry, feeling warm all over.  “Where’d you even get those?”  They’re nice, proper headphones with an adjustable top to accommodate Harry’s growing bump.

“Julian,” he answers, looking down at his phone like he’s checking to see what song it is.  “When I was leaving the studio yesterday, he gave them to me.  Baby was kicking when we were writing demos and trying them out, so he said I might as well play some music for real to her.”  He shrugs with a grin on his face like he’s extra proud he’s doing this, and Louis loves him so much.  “She’ll have my good taste when she comes out then, I reckon.”

Louis holds his hand to his chest pulling his best scandalized face as he gasps in mock offense.  “Harold, are you trying to say that of the two of us, _I_ am the one with inferior music taste?”

Harry shrugs before pointing to his belly.  “I didn’t say that, but I mean, she is enjoying what I’ve got on for her, Lou, so that says it all, doesn’t it?”

Louis scoffs.  “She’s gonna come out a raging hipster!  She’ll come out in a beanie and ripped jeans and probably holding an iced coffee.  The coffee thing isn’t even that far off considering how much you drink,” Louis says, and Harry giggles, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder and covering his face with his hand.  “I’ll teach her to become a tea drinker.”  He puts his hand on Harry’s belly.  “Hear that, little love?  You can’t have your dad’s music taste and prefer coffee and shit like that.  You’ve gotta be a bit like Papa, too.”

“I hope she’s more like you,” Harry admits quietly, a whisper into Louis’ skin that makes him feel warm all over.

“What have you been playing for our daughter, Haz?” Louis asks, rubbing Harry’s shoulder.  “She’s gonna come out with The Stones’ discography memorized or summat?  Knowing every word to all of Augustana’s music?”  Harry shakes his head with a laugh.  “Please tell me it’s not The 1975.”

“Would you shut up and look for yourself before climbing up my ass, hmm?” Harry replies, handing his phone to Louis who makes an amused face.  “Oh, stop, you can do that later if you want.”

“Cheeky,” Louis responds sticking his tongue out, but then puts on a serious expression.  “Do I even want to look?”  He makes a dramatic face as he looks down at the black screen, finger hovering over the button to bring the screen to light.  Harry rolls his eyes lovingly, nudging Louis’ hand with his own.

When the screen lights up, Louis is overcome with sudden emotion, feeling a lump form in his throat as he looks over at Harry with watery eyes.  He feels nervous, like his unborn baby will be his toughest critic, like she’d be able to say she doesn’t like it.

_Home – One Direction_

“I hope you’re proud of me, sweetheart,” he whispers to Harry’s belly, smiling when there’s a little kick to his cheek as he rests it against the bump.

He hears a little hum come from Harry, and he looks up at his husband who murmurs, “I know I am.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry, louis, and an interesting pie.

The first thing Louis notices when he walks in the house is that everything smells _way_ too good.  There’s a sweetness floating around, and he yells, “babe, I’m home!” as he toes off his shoes and follows the scent to find Harry.

It leads him to the kitchen, unsurprisingly, and there’s Harry, standing at the counter and mixing up a batter with an apron pulled tight across his belly.  His hair’s messily half up, half down, and Louis can see the places where he’s wiped flour off his hands and onto the apron.  He’s always incredibly beautiful, no matter what, and Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever be over it.  As he walks further into the kitchen, Harry looks up from the bowl he’s mixing, eyebrows raised and face soft.  “Hi, baby,” he says, warm smile coming over his face.

“Hi, love,” Louis greets him, putting a gentle hand on his waist and pressing a kiss to his temple.  “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m good,” Harry replies with a nod, leaning back into Louis a bit.

“You’ve been busy today, then?”  He looks around the kitchen, and it’s then he notices the four pies lining the counter, lattices on the tops crossed perfectly, the crust looking especially flaky and delicious.  He turns to look at his husband, and Harry’s eyes are wide.  “Hazza...”  He heads over to the counter with furrowed brows, motioning to the pies.  “How long was I gone?”

Harry giggles, finally putting the whisk down and wiping his brow with the back of his hand.  “Y’know Niall’s coming over tomorrow.”  Harry shrugs like that explains everything.  “Just wanted to make something nice.”

“So you made four pies?” Louis asks, and there’s a grin spreading across his face as Harry looks down with a rosy tinge to his cheeks.  “Are you making a fifth?”

Harry nods, laughing a little as he soothes a hand over his belly.  “Baby was craving a pie.  Couldn’t decide on what flavor...”

Louis laughs, shaking his head a little, but he’s not at all surprised.  “I don’t think we need the fifth one, love, even though Niall could probably polish off all of ‘em.  You haven’t gotten much done with it, have you?”

“No, not really,” he answers, looking at the barely mixed dough.  “’m a little tired, anyway.”  He shifts his weight from foot to foot, letting out a breath with a hand on his back.  “’Ve been standing up most of the day.  Guess we don’t need it.”

Louis smiles and nods, watching as Harry unties his apron and pulls it off.  “Good idea, babe.  Why don’t we relax and maybe eat some of this pie you worked so hard on?  What kind are these, anyway?”  He sniffs over them, inhaling a sweet, fruity scent.

“One’s strawberry, made that for you.”

“Aren’t you a lovely husband?”

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, Harry smiles.  “Then there’s a rhubarb one,” he continues, and Louis wrinkles his nose – neither of them have ever liked rhubarb pies.  “One’s um.”  His face flushes slightly as he rubs a hand over his belly.  “Banana and eggplant.”  Louis holds back a laugh, instead just nodding along like he understands why that’s something that exists.  “And the last one’s apple.  I was gonna make a blueberry-pear one, but maybe I can just make that before the fruit goes bad or do something different instead.  Like a tart or summat.”

Louis nods again, slowly this time, still stuck on – “Banana and eggplant?”  His brows furrow, and Harry puts a hand over his face.  “Why in the world would you do th –”

“I don’t know,” Harry cuts in, and there’s laughter in his voice, maybe his tone is tinted slightly with shame.  “Both sounded so good when I saw them at the store, so I, um, put ‘em together.  Probably won’t taste too great, though.”  He scrunches his nose slightly, hanging his apron on the hook on the wall.

“I’m sure it’s wonderful, love,” Louis says with a smile, though he doesn’t believe it.   He puts his hand on Harry’s belly, feeling slight movement on his palm.  “Hey, Baby Nanas, stop making Daddy crave weird things, yeah?”

Harry smiles, making Louis feel warm all over, and he puts his hand over Louis’.  “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you both,” Louis tells him, and Harry’s grin grows brighter in the way only his light can shine. 

“Wanna try the banana-eggplant one?  I understand if you don’t.”

Louis swallows the no that’s sitting on his tongue and manages to get out a “yes” without following it with a grimace.  “Yeah, yeah, course!  Have to try your latest creation, don’t I?”  And if Harry notices that his voice goes squeaky at the end, he doesn’t say anything.

Harry just busies himself with pulling a plate out of the cabinet and getting out a knife to slice the pie and a spatula to get it out of the tin.  Louis watches him, and when Harry cuts into the pie, a strange aroma fills the air, distinctly banana but a bizarre bitterness that shouldn’t be there, and they both know it.  Harry makes a face and turns to Louis, eyebrows raised.  “Um.  You’re not gonna offend me, if you don’t, like...”

“No, babe, ‘s fine,” Louis assures, and when Harry pulls the piece out of the tin, the filling is a strange mushy brown color no food should ever be.  “Looks delicious!”

He’s sure that Harry knows he’s lying, knows that he can always tell, but Harry smiles instead and holds out the plate, fork resting on it.  “It looks like sludge,” Harry amends, and Louis bites his lip, tilting his head.

Harry heads over to the sink to rinse off the knife, and Louis stares at the pie for a few long seconds, trying to figure out how the fuck he’s going to actually eat this thing.  Reluctantly, he goes for it, sticking his fork in and shoving the bite into his mouth without thinking too much about what he’s actually eating.  When the taste hits his tongue, he’s overwhelmed with _terrible_ , and he doesn’t even know _what_ the terrible is, he couldn’t place the exact reason why, but it’s _bad_ , and he spits the bite into his hand, coughing a little.

Harry walks over to him a beat later, and he’s still holding the bite of pie in his hand, looking at his husband with a smile that he hopes doesn’t have disgusted written all over it.  “Mmm!” he says, making a big show of nodding his head to show his approval, though all he can think about is the lingering taste of _awful_ that’s still on his tongue.  “Great idea, Hazza!”

Harry giggles a bit, motioning to Louis’ hand that’s in a closed fist.  “Whatcha got there, Lou?”

“Uh...”  He racks his brain for anything, but he has nothing.

“It tasted like shit, didn’t it?”

There’s a moment of silence before Louis nods, and the two of them burst out laughing while Louis drops his handful back onto the plate, running to the fridge in search of something to drink to wash the taste out of his mouth.  He downs a bit of water, and Harry’s laughter is still ringing through the kitchen, loud and unabashed.  He turns, and Harry’s leaning over slightly, hand resting on his belly with his cheeks turning pink from the giggles.  “’M sorry,” he sputters, “’M sorry for laughing at your misfortune, but...you willingly ate banana and eggplant without a second thought.  You’re so fucking gone for me, Tomlinson.”

Louis throws his head back, laughter coming out wild and bellowing.  They can’t control themselves for a few minutes, still laughing hysterically, and by the time they’re calming down, Harry’s wiping tears from his eyes and Louis is trying to catch his breath. 

“Baby didn’t like that laughing fit,” Harry huffs with a smile, putting his hand on his bump and shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, at least baby didn’t have to try banana and eggplant pie,” Louis counters, giving the pie a look of scorn. 

Harry laughs, rubbing his bump a bit.  Louis adds his hand next to Harry’s, feeling their little girl go crazy.  “Fancy trying the strawberry instead?”

“You promise there’s not, like, squash in it?”

“I promise,” Harry answers, putting a hand to his heart, and Louis nods.

Harry gets out another plate and knife and cuts into it, a delicious aroma spilling out, a welcome change from a few moments ago.  “Mm, babe, that smells amazing,” Louis tells him, leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder to watch.

“Hope it tastes amazing,” he replies, licking his fingers as he hands Louis the plate, and this time, he digs in without hesitation.  “How is it?”

“Perfect,” Louis answers, leaning in to give Harry a sweet kiss.  “No more weird flavor pies, yeah?  Even if the baby wants it?”

Harry hums, hand resting on his tummy.  “Think I’m done with that on the pie front.  But hm, what about raspberry and carrot?”  There’s a shit-eating grin on his face.

Louis just groans and kisses Harry again, strawberries on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> braxton hicks give harry and louis a little scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo, it's been a bajillion years since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that, but hopefully this will make up for it somewhat :)

It starts one night when Harry’s cooking dinner, a sudden ache right in the center of his belly that knocks the wind out of him and causes him to grip the edge of the counter and let out a long breath.  Louis looks over at him worriedly from where he’s chopping vegetables, saying, “Hazza, are you okay?”

Harry winces but nods, rubbing at his belly and turning to face Louis.  “She whacked me good, I think,” he answers.  “Don’t scare your daddy like that, little love,” he whispers to his belly, and he gets a short kick of affirmation in response.

“You sure you’re alright?”  He feels Louis’ hands around his waist, and he turns, kissing Louis and smoothing out the furrow of his brows. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine, babe.”  Louis doesn’t seem convinced, but nods anyway, kissing Harry’s nose gently.  “My belly just got really tight.”

“Haz,” Louis starts, tone wary.  Harry shakes his head to stop him, and Louis sighs, pulling Harry as close as he can with the bump in the way.  He rubs his hand lightly over the top of his tummy.  “If you don’t feel well, _please_ tell me, okay?”

“Yes, mum,” Harry answers, and Louis rolls his eyes lovingly, but tries a pointed look that only makes him giggle.  “Course, Lou.” 

Louis smiles and kisses him again before walking back over to finish chopping.  As Harry leans down to put the chicken in the oven, he feels another strange twinge but ignores it because there’s no reason to worry Louis.  He just rubs a soothing hand over his tummy, hoping it gets the pain to stop and gets their girl to calm down.  He’s trying not to get nervous, doesn’t want to upset himself and in turn upset the baby and of course Louis, but he can’t ignore that this isn’t _normal_ for him, and his mind is starting to wander.

He _can’t_ go into labor yet, and that’s what this feels like.

Harry goes and sits down at the kitchen table once the chicken’s in the oven, letting out a long breath, and Louis comes over to him, brushing flyaway strands of his hair out of his face.  “I’ll take care of dinner, love.  Why don’t you go rest right now?”

“Thank you,” he tells him, gratefully allowing Louis help him up.  “Love you.”

“Love you, baby,” he answers with a smile, and Harry waddles off to the living room to get settled on the couch.  He feels his belly tighten a few times, and he catches Louis glancing over at him concernedly sometimes, but there’s no rhyme or reason to these contractions, not rhythmic like real labor is supposed to be, but he’s always been a worrier – got it from his mum, and it’s her only bad quality as far as he’s concerned – and that’s exactly what he’s doing.

He dozes off and awakes to Louis kissing him gently, softly rubbing at his arm.  “Dinner’s ready, H,” Louis says, and Harry sleepily nods, yawning.  “Feeling any better?”

Harry shrugs, blinking to adjust to the light.  “I think so.”

“Glad to hear it,” Louis replies, helping him up and putting an arm around his waist as he leads him toward the kitchen table.

They eat dinner, and Harry makes it through with only a few moments of pain where he can’t control the fact that his face scrunches up when his tummy goes tight.  “Baby,” Louis coos once they’re finished, reaching over to grab Harry’s hand.  “I’m worried about you.  Go rest.  I’ll pick up the mess from dinner, and then we can see what’s going on and take you to the hospital if we need to.”

Harry sighs.  “’S not that bad,” he assures.  “I can help you pick up everything since you set everything up anyway.”

“No, go lay down, Haz.  ‘M fine.”  Louis tuts at him a little, and Harry manages a smile before pulling himself up.  “Maybe we can watch a movie, love.”

Harry  nods, wincing as he stands with one hand on his back and the other on his belly.  He’s not in pain anymore, but he won’t object to laying back down.  “Sounds good, Lou,” he says softly, heading toward the living room.  He gets comfortable on the couch, curling up with his arms around his belly and whispering to their little girl.  “Gave your dads quite a scare,” he murmurs.  “Please stay in there.  You can’t come out yet.  Few more weeks, little love.”  He feels a short kick to his palm and counts it as a victory.

He pulls the blanket down over himself and closes his eyes until he hears Louis’ socked feet pad across the floor.  He opens his eyes to watch his husband squeeze next to him and pull his feet onto his lap.  “Foot rub?”

“Like I’m gonna say no to that,” Harry giggles, tucking the blanket up around his chin, and Louis shakes his head with a smile.  “Can we catch up on Bake Off?”

Louis nods, pressing a few buttons on the remote and watching as Bake Off flickers to life on screen.  “Comfy?”

Harry nods, yawning into the back of his hand.  “Could fall asleep.”

“You’re more than welcome to.  Let me know if you start hurting again, baby,” Louis whispers as he starts to massage Harry’s feet.

“We’re fine now, Lou.  I promise.”

His eyes crinkle at the corners.  “Good.”

*

Things are not fine.  Harry wakes up in the most pain he’s been in through his entire pregnancy, and everything feels _off_ and he doesn’t know what to do.  He keeps rubbing a hand absently over his bump, trying to make the pain go away, but it’s not working.  He’s trying the breathing techniques he looked up online a few weeks ago, but they’re not much help when he’s panicking as much as he is.  With a sigh, Harry dares to look at the clock.

2:34AM.  Fucking wonderful.

“Please calm down, little one,” he whispers, and he gets another pain shooting through his belly rather than a kick in response, and he nearly lets out a groan but stops himself.

He doesn’t want to wake Louis because he knows Louis has plans to meet with Liam in the studio early tomorrow morning, and he knows that’s a stupid reason, but he’s ready to cry, and it feels like the world is falling apart, and he doesn’t know what to do.  He doesn’t think it’s labor, but it doesn’t feel _right_ , and he’s so fucking _scared_.

“Louis,” he whimpers, one hand braced on his belly as another wave of pain flashes over him and his face contorts.  Louis doesn’t stir, so he shakes him very gently, watching his husband’s hazy eyes blink open.  “Lou...”

At Harry’s tone, Louis immediately sits up.  “Baby, what’s wrong?  Are you hurting?  Is baby okay?”

Harry shakes his head, biting his lip to hold back tears.  “Lou, I don’t know.  It hurts so much, I just.”  The floodgates open, and he leans into Louis, crying even though he’s not totally sure why.  Louis wraps him in his arms, pulling him as close as he possibly can.  “I don’t know if there’s something wrong, but it _hurts_.  I – ”  He takes a gasping breath.

“Shh, baby, shhh, getting upset isn’t gonna help anything,” he says, but his voice is shaky, and Harry can tell he’s more nervous than he’s letting on.  “We gotta go to the hospital, Haz.”

“No,” Harry chokes out, pulling his head from the crook of Louis’ neck.  “You’ve got that meeting with Liam tomorrow – I can’t have you miss that.”

Louis lets out a humorless laugh, giving Harry a kiss as he rubs his back.  “Payno will understand, baby, and you know that.  Baby comes first.”

He nuzzles closer to Louis, tears still falling.  “I’m so scared.”

“I’m sure it’s not anything at all, but to make sure it isn’t, we gotta go to the hospital, yeah?”  Harry sniffs into Louis’ neck, but ultimately nods.  Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s tangled curls over and over until Harry’s breathing evens out.  “How about I go get us some joggers?”

Harry groans, but nods, wiping the remnants of his tears with the back of his hand.  “Yes, please.”  Louis kisses his head again before he gets out of bed, and he hands Harry a pair of joggers from their drawer.  Another pain shoots through Harry’s belly, and he lets out a little whimper, pressing against the bottom of his bump. 

“C’mon, babe, let’s get you up,” Louis says with a smile, and his voice is still shaking, but Harry couldn’t be more grateful that he’s so patient.  “Easy, love, easy.”  He wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and squeezes at his side.  “Good, babe?”  Harry lets out another whimper as he nods.  “I know, Hazza, I know.  We’re okay.  Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“I trust you,” Harry whispers, and Louis’ eyes sparkle for a moment, leaning in to press a kiss on Harry’s jaw.

“Good, love.  ‘M always right.”

A laugh escapes Harry’s lips even though he’s fighting to keep his lips downturned.

“Love that sound,” Louis murmurs as they head toward the door.  “We’re okay.”

*

“I’m sorry,” Harry says as they walk in the door.  He catches sight of the clock on the wall and 5AM is staring back at him.  “’M sorry ‘m an idiot that can’t recognize Braxton Hicks.”

Louis lets out a soft sigh, putting his keys down on the coffee table.  “Love,” he starts, turning to face Harry and putting his arms around his waist, gently putting a hand over his bump, “You’re not an idiot.  Didn’t you hear the doctor?  It happens all the time.”

Harry sniffles, shaking his head.  “But I feel so stupid, Lou, I should’ve known.”  He rubs his bump absently, and Louis pulls him as close as they can get with his belly in the way, fighting a yawn.

“Don’t, okay?  You’re brilliant.  You and baby will come first always.”

“But you keep yawning, and you’re only up ‘cause ‘m a bloody idiot, and – ”

“Hazza, shh.”  He kisses Harry’s forehead, and Harry buries his head in his neck, letting out a shaky breath as Louis threads his fingers through his curls.  “Y’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”  He yawns, smiling at Harry.  “’M just glad you and our girl are alright.  That’s the only thing I could ask for, baby.  Better to be safe than sorry.”

Harry breathes him in, the scent of his aftershave and soap and a faint smell of hospital grounding him because underneath it all, it’s so distinctly _Louis_ and what’s become home over the past ten years.  Louis is humming softly in his ear, gently swaying him back and forth in the way that always calms him down.  “Love you,” Harry mumbles into his skin.

He can feel Louis smile even if he can’t see it, planting a kiss just above his ear.  “Love you.  And our girl.  And I’m glad both of you are okay.”

They stand like that for a few moments, breathing each other in.  The world feels soft around them, the way the early morning hours before dawn breaks always do.  Louis hums a simple melody, sweet to Harry’s ears.  He’s quickly hit with an incredible wave of tiredness that causes him to sag even more against Louis’ shoulder, yawning.

“Can we go to bed?” he asks, nuzzling into Louis’ jumper.

“Course, angel,” Louis replies, squeezing around his middle a little tighter before planting another kiss into his curls and putting a guiding hand around his waist.  “C’mon, let’s get you back into your jams.”

Harry feels like he can barely register what’s going on around him as they trudge to the bedroom.  The baby is calm now, no tiny thumps against his belly and the pain has subsided, and he’s so ready to melt into bed, into Louis, and sleep.  Louis kisses his forehead and says, “Gotta go get me phone to text Payno and tell him no meeting today, yeah?  Then I’ll be back, love.”

Harry lets out a tiny noise to let Louis know he’s been heard, then carefully gets himself into bed, not bothering to change out of the joggers and sweatshirt he wore to the hospital.  He yawns against his hand and pulls the comforter up, letting out a moan of pleasure when his head hits the pillow, immediately ready to fall asleep. 

Louis joins him a few moments later, warm arms snaking around his waist.  “Both my babies good now?”  His voice is unbearably gentle and raspy, breath warm on Harry’s ear.

“Yes,” Harry murmurs, feeling too tired to talk.  “Thank you for worrying about us and taking such good care of us.”

He can feel Louis’ smile even if he can’t see it, and then there’s a kiss pressed right to the nape of his neck.  “Love you, Hazza,” he whispers, and Harry falls asleep, safe, safe, safe in Louis’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! I'm on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) \- come say hi if you'd like! :)


End file.
